


Stop the Clocks

by KayleighPippin



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, OC, Romance, Slow Burn, Teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighPippin/pseuds/KayleighPippin
Summary: “Stop the clocks, stop the clocks I’m killing time. I don’t ever want this to end and you said ‘that makes two of us.’”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke / original female character, Uchiha Sasuke/OC





	Stop the Clocks

Sasuke’s car dragged itself along the busy road. It was raining heavily and passers by ran to avoid it. Within his car he was comfortable, music played and heat gently caressed him. “Damn traffic.” He mused in annoyance before he stole away his glance from the angry break lights ahead to out of his passenger side window. He smiled when he saw her there looking back the way he had come. “Bus stop girl...” he said under his breath with a sense of relief. Sasuke had seen this woman almost every day for three years waiting for the bus. On the days he didn’t see her he always felt a strange sense of foreboding - like he would never see her again, but then he would rationalise it as maybe she had a day off or was taken ill.  
For years he had wondered where she worked. Her clothes didn’t give much away, she didn’t wear a uniform so he thought she must work in an office. She wore nice clothes, pretty shirts and skirts in the summer and jeans and jumpers in the winter. As autumn turned into winter she had transitioned into wearing a thick, woollen coat that had a very fluffy fur trim and it was the colour of the autumn leaves around her - a dazzling orange. He watched as the wind lifted the long grey hair that had escaped from the trappings of her coat.  
As his car crawled forward again strained to look, just to see her pretty face again before he passed her for yet another day. He quickly looked away when her bright eyes met his and he felt a haze pass over his cheeks, he made to close the gap between himself and the car ahead but stalled the engine. He closed his eyes for a moment and cursed the Gods.  
Further along in his journey he pulled into a new car park, the rain had now stopped. he stared up at the building - it was large and the walkways leading into it were lined with naked trees. He got out of his car, threw on his bag over his shoulder and inhaled slowly in an attempt to quash his first day nerves. He took bold steps forward into the building. It was early still so the corridors were mostly empty. He followed his memory from the interview to what was the staff room and he pushed through the door and saw a few of his new colleagues, most of whom he had met during his interview and subsequent tour. “Good morning.” He bade and they all looked at him with glad smiles.

“I’m glad you made it!” One of the older stood up and waved Sasuke over. “I was worried I might have scared you off on the tour!”

Sasuke set down his things and sat amongst the four people, he welcomed a coffee - his preferences remembered by the older lady. “Thank you.” He smiled and sipped at the hot drink, hoping that the liquid would drown the nerves his slow breathing had failed to do. 

“What do you teach?” A younger man asked looking up from his lesson plan that he had put together that morning.

Sasuke held the hot mug in his hands and smiled, “I teach literature.”

“So you’re a book nerd...” the younger man laughed, “I teach maths.”

“A number nerd is a lot worse than a book nerd.” Sasuke quipped and watched the mans face falter but then he laughed.

“True.”

Sasuke lifted his eyes suddenly to the door when it clicked open and he felt his hands shake when he saw her - the woman from the bus stop. He set down his cup and thought to stand and introduce himself.

“Hey Amaya, they new guy is here!”

Sasuke did stand and he rounded the small coffee table as she approached, holding out his hand to greet her. He was taken aback by the way she looked at him, she seemed to glare almost. “I’m Sasuke, I am the new literature teacher.”

“I’m Amaya....” She narrowed her eyes further and all of a sudden her mind snapped, “you’re traffic guy!” She quickly took his hand and shook it, his hand was very warm.

Sasuke felt the cold from her hand and hoped his, having been toasted nicely by his hot mug of coffee, would heat hers. “It’s nice to meet you, bus stop girl.” 

“Do you two know each other?” The older woman stepped into the conversation with a hot drink for Amaya. She looked between the two eagerly hoping for some gossip.

Amaya stripped off her heavy coat and sat opposite Sasuke, “he drives past my bus stop every morning.” 

“It’s a bit creepy that you recognise him.” One of the others spoke in a short tone.

“It’s a bit creepy that you feel the need to constantly make judgements about things, Hideo.” Amaya rolled her eyes, “I spend a lot of time at the bus stop.” She took her coffee to her lips and had a quick gulp and she thought about how lucky she was to have someone new to be around. She heard students in the hallway and she panicked and stood remembering she wasn’t there to make moves on the new guy, “I’ve got a few bits to do in my classroom,” she paused and looked to Sasuke, “would you like to walk with me? We are neighbours.” She dismissed her thought about not hitting on the new guy and decided she would make opportunity to do so.

Sasuke nodded quickly and picked up his things, he thanked the room and left with Amaya, who ambled beside him sipping every now and again from her mug. “I always wondered where you worked.” He broached their shared history tentatively.

Amaya smiled, “been here for three years now.” She kept her eyes on the ground, “were you working at another school?” 

Sasuke grimaced, “I was actually attending a teaching course. I was in the police before that.” 

Amaya swallowed the hard lump in her throat when she pictured what he might look like in a uniform, “so is this your first teaching job?” 

Sasuke glanced quickly to Amaya, and noticing that her cheeks had gone red he smirked, “it is.” He felt braver knowing that he was having the same effect on her that she had had on him. They rounded a corner together and stood in front of two adjacent doors. He peered through her door and saw colourful diagrams and pictures of very old statues and warriors. “Do you teach history?” He was shocked by this.

“Love a good dead person!” Amaya sung but then frowned and set her hand on the door handle. “Lunch is at 1 - you can either go to the staff room or eat in your classroom if you prefer, and if you don’t have food with you there’s a vending machine just down there or you can go to the hall and get a meal there, or go offsite, there are a few places nearby.” Amaya gabbled and once again frowned, though this time it was much deeper. “I don’t meet new people often.” She said by way of explanation. 

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and opened his door, “I like chatty people.” He took a step through his door, “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Amaya watched as the door closed and she slumped against her own door and held her chest to quell her thumping heart. “God help me.”


End file.
